Stationary bicycles have been used for many years to strengthen the muscles associated with walking and jogging. More particularly, stationary bicycles have been used for both daily exercise and routine rehabilitation of such joints as the knee, hip and ankle. However, almost two-thirds of the 360 degree circular motion associated with conventional stationary bicycles is non-productive since the range of motion that effectively produces resistance is only 130 degrees. Also, the full circular pedal motion of these bicycles requires 115 degrees of knee flexion which is much more flexion than is required in normal walking or jogging motion. Thus, conventional stationary bicycles are unable to produce leg motion which uses the same body muscles as walking or jogging, and are unable to promote early rehabilitation after knee, hip, or ankle surgeries which require less than 115 degrees of knee flexion. In fact, many rehabilitation efforts using the full cycling motion irritate the injured joint of patients with range of motion limitations.